Takeover
by VampiressE12B
Summary: my friends and i have this little club where we had this idea that we're vampires and we take over the world. The fault of our twilght obsession that started three years ago. This is the story version of this strange thing...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_**AN/ this is how one coven takes over the world. Lol. Its me and my friends!**_

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own twilight….but I do own every thing else!! **

The coven was sitting together in the living room of their mansion, Briarwood, in Maine. Luna was entertaining herself by having a conversation with the cactus on the table next to her. The topic was whether or not orange was the coolest color ever. It was obvious that the cactus was disagreeing with her.

"Oh what would you know!" Luna shouted. "you don't have eyes!!" She immieadly apologized and they resumed their conversation.

Blixie was making a pack of cards shuffle in the air, while Kleo braider her hair. While doing so, she practiced her age changing ability. Shifting from seven to 30 to 16. Blixie paused in her shuffling, letting the cards fall and scatter all over the floor. A glass of orange juice floated toward her and she took a sip, and then sent it back to the table it had been resting on. She looked at the cards and they all piled together again and started to shuffle themselves.

Scarlet, or Lettie as most called her, was sprawled out on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV. She sighed, giving up. There really WASN'T anything on. She settled for focusing on the cactus Luna was talking to, and making it grow seven times its size. Luna gasped.

"That was a very rude thing you just did, Lettie." She said. Scarlet just shrugged and shrank the cactus again. She sat up, and, Focusing on the bowl of water filled with rose petals on the entertainment center, and making the water shift into odd shapes in the air.

Annaliah was laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling fan, and listening to what the cactus was saying through Luna's mind. The mind of a cactus was boring her quite a bit. She rolled over and inspected her red painted nails for a moment, before whipping out her cell phone and texting Dusk to find out where she was.

Ebsolon and Winry, who were strangely enough, werewolves, were sitting on another patch of floor, under a large lamp, playing rummy with another set of playing cards. They happened to be part werewolf, part vampire. Two descendents of Nessie and Jacob Black, who had long since been murdered, along with the Cullen's and Delaines, by the Voluri. And distant relatives of Scarlet.

The two sisters were obviously trying to cheat. Ebsolon kept making the small tree behind Winry's branches reach out and hold out as many sticks as she had points in her hand, while Winry kept making the TV show the number of points in Ebsolon's hands. Neither was winning and eventually, Ebsolon gave up, throwing her cards into the air, she cried, "That's it! I fail! EPICLY!" Winry laughed.

Blixie let her cards fall to the floor, scooped up Ebsolon's and put them back with Winry's in a pile in between the two of them, then scooped hers back up and continued to shuffle them, as her older sister continued to play with her hair, and age change.

Suddenly the door burst open, and Dusk, the coven leader, stood there with a dark look in her red eyes, as she scanned the room, making eye contact with each of them, before storming angrily, and quite possibly dangerously, into the kitchen.

"Follow." She commanded.

The group looked at each other. It was unwise to disobey Dusk when she was in such a mood. And not only that, but something must have put her in this mood.

Something that would change their lives, although they did not know it yet.

Luna stepped forward and went through the swinging door, followed by Blixie, Kleo, Annaliah, Scarlet, Ebsolon, and Winry.

_**AN/ so how do you like these interesting characters?**_


	2. Charactor death

Changer death

_**AN/ hiiiii ggguuuyyyysss!!!**_

**Disclaimer: ****I OWN NOTHING!! 'cept maybe the world…**

The coven gathered around the giant dining room table, where Dusk was seated at the head, as always, her head in her hands, shoulders hunched. They sat down, slowly, on either side of her, and waited for her to speak. She took a deep breath.

"The Volturi, have taken the last life." She said. Everyone looked at her, confused. "They're dead. Siri and Nolyn are dead." Now they knew what was wrong. Siri had been the one to turn Dusk. Her and Nolyn, her mate, had been Dusk's parental figures since 1535, when she wandered the streets of London alone at night, unaware of any danger. She had been from a small village and it had been her first time going into the city with her father to sell the wool from their sheep.

She had been attacked by a newly made vampire. A cousin of Siri's, whom she had changed personally. She yanked him off of her, and started to scold him for going out when he had yet to learn how to blend in with the humans. She then noticed Dusk, lying on the stone floor of the alley they were in, and with a horrified expression, had recognized the last living ancestor of her human sister, long since dead, Livida.

Siri had been keeping tabs on all of her relatives. If she found them in poverty, she used to leave sacks of gold on their doorstep. If she found them ill, she would hire a doctor to go to them. She had lost touch with her sister's descendents for the past 7 years, and now she was staring into the eyes of the last one.

She quickly ran her back to the large manor her and her husband, Nolyn, had been occupying for several years, and there, she cared for Dusk as her own daughter, from her transformation to a vampire, and ever since.

Siri had been Dusk's only true relative. And the Voluri had taken her life.

"Dusk??" Winry asked tentavly.

"We're going to end this." Dusk said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Kleo said, not fully understanding what Dusk meant.

"We're going to over throw the Voluri." Dusk said.

"Sorry, what? I really must find a q- tip. Did you just say the word OVER THROW? Because I KNOW you did not just use that word!" Blixie said, starting to panic slightly. Had Dusk lost her mind!!

"We're going to destroy them." Dusk said.

"And, how, may I ask, have you deluded yourself into thinking we are going to do that??" Blixie asked. It was becoming clearer and clearer that Dusk had gone absolutely insane.

"Simple. Our powers."

"She's lost it." Annaliah said.

"I vote the cactus as the new leader!" said Luna, holding up her precious cactus.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!!" Dusk yelled. "We're going to use our abilities. Blixie you can drop semis on people, Scarlet and Ebsolon can bend fire and incinerate those murderers. Annaliah can tell us what they're going to throw at us. Luna…well, I guess you could tell the plants to keep an eye on them. Wintry, they do have security camera's you know…and Kleo could make them kill themselves and we wouldn't even have to lift a finger!!" Dusk finished. She looked around the room.

"Make's sense to me." Luna said, standing up.

"They did kill our parents." Wintry said, as she and Ebsolon stood up.

"As long as I get to make them my puppets!" Kleo said standing up.

"We do have a good chance…" Scarlet said, standing up as well. Annaliah sighed.

"Somehow my name will come up, so I might as well do something to get in trouble for."

They all looked at Blixie, the only one still sitting.

"Can I have Ireland?" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, you can." Dusk said, at the same time that wintry cried "NO!" They looked at each other, and dusk raised her eyebrows. Wintry sighed.

"Fine…" she muttered. Blixie stood up.

"Okay, as long as I get Ireland I'm happy!" she said, cheerfully.

That night, they divided the world into territories, for each of them. However, they let Ebsolon and Wintry go first, since they were part human and needed some sleep. Wintry tried to claim Ireland, but as soon as she did, Blixie jumped up.

"FOUL! REF THAT'S A FOUL!!" she yelled pointing at Wintry. Wintry stood up as well, and they continued to argue until Blixie lost her temper and lifted Wintry into the air with her mind and started to spin her around. Wintry make all sorts of electrical wires and things come at Blixie and shock her over and over until Dusk Smacked Blixie upside the head. Blixie thus dropped Wintry, whom Dusk then smacked as well.

"God, you two. Can't you be more civilized? Wintry, Blixie's got a claim on Ireland." The two of them sat back down muttering. After dividing the world up, they sat back for a while.

Somehow a trading process started up. And Dusk was offering Ebsolon alpacas for some German chocolate, while Blixie was offering Kleo a book that had belonged to queen Elizabeth 1 for a Canadian moose and beaver.


End file.
